


Control

by HammeredAlice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, also omegaverse, because why not, omega Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammeredAlice/pseuds/HammeredAlice
Summary: If the Japanese society shunned omegas, the syndicate dehumanized them.Had he been born with a knot, Daiki would become the head of the Aomine clan, but fate wanted it otherwise. Not that Daiki believed in fate, no. He believed in power and money and the stupid red headed alpha happened to be his ticket to both.





	1. Chapter 1

  "Dai-chan, wake up! You have to take your pills!"

  Despite her soft voice and seemingly sweet personality, Satsuki was a monster. The violent jab in his ribs proved that theory and Daiki felt sudden need to inform her about it, however, a bottle of pills was showed into his hands.

  Yeah, the heat suppressants.

  Daiki popped the lid open, but set it aside to grab a bottle of water. That stuff was nasty and it was not going down dry, ever. He scrunched his nose when he felt the bitter pill slide down his throat.

  "Gross."

  Oh, it seemed he wasn't the only one thinking that.

  The elderly woman sitting across from Satsuki was currently piercing him with one of _these_ looks. _Detestable, disgusting omega scum!_ Since they boarded the train, she made a good job at pretending not to see him, but the orange bottle caught her attention like a magnet and now she was glaring openly, completely ignoring Satsuki's alarmed expression.

  Daiki didn't give a damn. Some old alpha hag wasn't going to tip him off. Three years spent with Susa and Imayoshi made him very much immune to all these dickheads who thought that having a knot somehow made them better than the rest of the population.

  He snatched the bottle of pills and tucked it back into the safety of his suitcase, all while deliberately ignoring the scowling hag. It only pissed her off, much to his amusement. Did she think he was going to apologize or something?

  "Filthy whore." It's strange how a seemingly decent people turned vulgar when facing someone they were uncomfortable with. Okay, she had it coming. Daiki faced her properly, making sure to look her in the eyes when he asked, loud enough for people around to hear. "Want some?"

  She immediately turned white, then green and eventually red, but proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

  There were worse where he came from.

  Being born an omega in the world ruled by knotheads wasn't exactly a good starting point, but he was Aomine Daiki of Kiseki no Sedai syndicate and fuck if he let any of them mess with him. Now when he finished the high school, he was good to get his tattoos and become a rightful part of the business.

  It was Friday evening and Tokyo was bustling with life. As soon as they got off the train, they were swallowed by a never-ending crowd. Satsuki clutched Daiki's free arm as the tall boy made their path towards the exit. Some shady looks were thrown their way, but neither cared as their primary goal was to get to the car park where a ride was supposed to await them.

  Daiki spotted the luxurious black sedan immediately. _Great,_ he thought. He was still goddamn tired and a quick nap on the backseat suddenly sounded very appealing.

  "Tetsu-kun!" On the other hand, Satsuki immediately spotted the driver. So much about a calm ride.

  Kuroko Tetsuya materialized in front of them in his usual black suit, expressionless. "Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, it's great to see you again," he bowed slightly. If Daiki didn't know him, he'd say the bluenette was nervous. No, that's bullshit. Reading Kuroko's poker face was a tricky business and Daiki was just rusty because he hadn't seen the small alpha since Christmas. "How was your trip?"

  "Thank you, Tetsu-kun. It was alright," Satsuki chirped as she hopped into the back of the sedan. "But some old woman was rude to Dai-chan. I wanted to say something mean, but you know me.."

  Daiki plopped down next to her. "I don't need any savior," he protested, but the pink-haired girl was already engrossed in a one-sided small talk with Tetsu.

  The bluenette somehow happened to join the syndicate - the Aomine family, frankly - about three or four years ago. He started as a mere mailman, but quickly rose through the ranks, after all, an invisible hitman was a dream come true. Daiki was glad he belonged into his family and not into the Akashi clan or - god forbid! - to the Tiger. That would be pain in the ass.

  Kiseki no Sedai was made of six respective families with six respective businesses. Five of them were traditionally based in Tokyo, constantly quarreling with each other, forming unstable peace treaties only to break them the very next day. The sixth family had risen to power some twenty years ago and took them all by surprise. Each one of them was slowly forced to succumb and vow their loyalty to the ever-starving tiger, Kagami Tora. He became the oyabun of the newly formed Kiseki no Sedai and somehow managed to hold the reins until now.

  Daiki prided himself in the fact that his father was the last one to bow down. Technically. Actually, it would be the Akashi family, but they were determined to fight to death which eventually cost them the lives of their boss and also his mate. The Tiger had no mercy for those who opposed him.

  The ride home was smooth. Twenty minutes passed and the sedan pulled over in front of Momoi's house. Satsuki promised to text them both before hopping out and into the open arms of her mother. Tetsu got out to help her with the suitcase and Momoi-san hugged him too, just in case. She targeted the promising young alpha as Satsuki's possible future mate, much to the girl's joy. Satsuki adored Tetsu since the first moment she saw him. They'd be happy.

  "Alright, Aomine-kun, we're good to go," hummed the alpha as he slid back into the driver's seat. Tetsu didn't hum. Something was wrong.

  Daiki wasn't able to get any information from the hitman, but the slight twitch of his eyebrows implied it's serious.

  The Aomine household had never been the happiest place, not since mom passed away, but the atmosphere was usually relaxed enough for Daiki to move around the house without feeling suffocated. Not today. The lobby was filled with people - their men, Kise's men, men he’d never seen before. Majority of them were alphas and Daiki could literally see them catching his scent as soon as he stepped through the door. He froze. The suppressants prevented him from getting jumped, but they couldn't mask his nature.

  If the Japanese society shunned omegas, the syndicate dehumanized them. Most of them were seen only as a slick hole to fuck.

  "Oi, Daiki!" A blonde alpha in tank top peeled himself off the couch.

  Wakamatsu fucking Kosuke, as if the situation wasn't awkward enough, made his way through the small crowd, eyes fixed solely on him. Daiki shuddered. He could see the twin dragons curling around the alpha's arms, red and menacing. Suddenly, he was crushed in a hug. "C'mere, cutie."

  "Let go, idiot!"

  Daiki certainly wasn't cute. He also wasn't weak, so when he shoved against the blond's chest, Wakamatsu stumbled few steps backwards. A silence settled over the lobby.

  The idiot had been his personal kryptonite since he was fourteen. They pushed each other's buttons until the pent up frustration just erupted one day and Daiki found himself grinding down on the alpha's crotch like a needy animal. Father caught them like that and immediately shipped him to a boarding school. Wakamatsu, on the other hand, paid for that mistake with his little finger. It was something they couldn't afford to repeat.

  "What's going on?" Daiki asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. They might have knots but he was the heir of this family and no one was going to overlook him in his own house. "Where's father?"

  Wakamatsu took his suitcase and mumbled something about following. They climbed the stairs. Daiki could hear the noise picking up again, but the door clicked shut behind him before he could pick up the topic.

  "Welcome home," grinned Wakamatsu.

  His room hadn't changed since he'd left, albeit it lacked the usual mess. One glance at the king sized bed and Daiki was almost salivating. God, he wanted to bury himself into the soft mattress and never climb out again. "So what's going on?"

  The blonde alpha laid his suitcase at the feet of the bed. When he looked at the tanned omega, his face was uncharacteristically serious. "Akashi was shooting at Kagetora."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  "What?" Alex gaped.

  "You heard me!" A loud bang made them all jump. Father's fists connected with the desk, sending papers and pens flying.

  Early this morning, Akashi Seijuro walked into their club in the very centre of Tokyo and fired exactly three bullets at the head of Aida Kagetora. Two of them missed, but one hit its mark. The alpha lost only his left ear, but the damage done to the family was far greater.

  Aida Kagetora was father's right hand, his first man. When the family moved to Los Angeles, he was the one to take his place at the head of Kiseki no Sedai. The five families seemed to respect him until few months ago when the new head of Akashi clan turned twenty one and succeeded to power. Since then, the fragile peace went to hell.

  No one ever dared to insult the Kagami family like that.

  Mom took a cautious step forward. "Tora-"

  "No! I should've killed that brat when I had the chance!" When father executed the former head of the Akashi family along with his mate, he chose to spare their red headed son. _He reminded me of Taiga,_ he said simply when Kagetora asked him why.

  Father was seething and it was a frightening sight. Taiga found himself instinctively sliding down, deeper into the armchair. He was a grown ass alpha, but this man made him want to hide. He'd hate to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

  "Sir, that's not all."

  Four pairs of eyes stared at Himuro Tatsuya in disbelief. Taiga adored him and all, but the beta should seriously learn when to shut the fuck up. "The net is crumbling. When Aida called, he said that old Kise is running some side business with Haizaki and the Uncrowned Kings. They're all supporting Akashi."

  He could as well drop a bomb on Tokyo and the damage would be lesser.

  Alex probably thought the same thing. "Haizaki is just a punk with few guns," the alpha pointed out, her gaze sliding to the folder in Tatsuya's hands, "and the Kise family is broke."

  A small argument ensued. It felt like watching a tennis match - from Alex to Tatsuya, back and forth -  but he had to agree with the blonde hitman. "Haizaki won't do a shit without Kise's money. There's no need to worry."

  "Are you serious?! Give it a month and the Kise family is going to be the richest of us all," Tatsuya was slowly loosing his temper. He was running his free hand through his jet black hair and Taiga caught a whiff of his scent. He licked his lips - god, he loved the beta all frustrated like that.

  Father let them argue and took the time to cool down a little. _Hot heads lead to cold bodies,_ he once told Taiga, _always think before you act._ It seemed that Tatsuya's last comment made him go back to hot, though. "How come so?" He growled.

  The beta took a quick glance into his folder. He was probably the most observant person ever, always taking notes on the smallest details. That knowledge often proved to be crucial which made him one of the most valuable men in the Kagami family and surely the highest ranking beta in the whole syndicate. Taiga had the feeling he'd be praised if he decided to actually mate him. After all, they've been sleeping together for quite some time and everyone knew. Maybe he should pop the question, before someone else does.

  "Aida said that a wedding is being planned. Kise's son found a mate."

  Kise Ryota was perhaps the only person Taiga remembered from his childhood in Japan, aside from Kagetora. He was five when the family moved, but an image of the cute blond cub stuck with him. They used to toss a ball when their fathers talked business.

  "Who?"

  "Aomine's boy. It's not official yet, but Aida says it will go south quickly once the families merge. The old Aomine has no other children, so Kise is going to get a fortune. If he really sides with Akashi.."

  Taiga had a feeling he understood, but little check never hurt anyone. "So you’re implying we are fucked?” He received a small, hesitant nod. “Then why don’t we just get rid of him?”

  He managed to confuse absolutely everyone in the room. “Which one?” They said almost in unison.

  “Aomine?”

  Both Tatsuya and Alex stared at him as if he grown a second head, but the blond alpha was the first to react. "Taiga! That's bullshit and you know it. If we kill the kid, old Aomine will want a revenge and who's more than happy to do that?!"

  Okay, okay, Taiga knew it didn't make any sense. "Akashi." Besides, it would make the Kise family kind of obliged to join him since killing the heir's mate required another revenge. That was too many people with too many guns. They were really screwed.

  A silence settled over the office as each one of them dived into their own thoughts.

  "Ryouta-kun has two sisters. Taiga could mate one of them."

  Mom had never been much engrossed in the matters of business, being omega and all. Instead, she chose to care for the family and the good relationships inside the clan, making everyone feel valued and vital for the smooth running of things. It made them stable and thus stronger, even though all the men were probably more loyal to her than to father at this point.

  However, she never mentioned to know anything about the other five families. Or the fact that she were a secret psycho. It took them all by surprise.

  There was no way Taiga could vocalize his dread.

  "I'm afraid that's highly unrealistic," piped the younger beta. Thank goodness for Tatsuya! Taiga wanted to kiss him so bad. He made a mental note to do so once they left this office. "Both of Kise's daughters are already mated, one has a cub."

  "It was just an idea."

  "So are we back to killing them or what?"

  "Taiga, I already told you it's suicide!"

  "C'mon, do you have any better plan?"

  "Actually," father's voice rose above them all, "I think it's brilliant."

  The ability to confuse everyone ran in the family. Taiga glanced around only to see the other three looking just as lost as he felt. "So we kill them?"

  Somewhere to his left, Alex rolled her eyes.

  "No, we don't kill them." Kagami Tora was said to be the scariest man in Tokyo. Well, Taiga didn't know many Tokyo men, but the scarlet gleam in father's eyes made his skin crawl. "We dominate them."

  Alright, so much about getting things clearer. Still, it sounded menacing. Tatsuya shuddered.

  "Honey, I don't understand," mom complained. Taiga could almost hear _insert an omega joke_ , but father's face split in genuine, warm smile reserved only for his mate. "The trick is Taiga won't mate any Kise girl. He'll mate the Aomine boy."

  There was a split second when Taiga thought he was told to mate someone. He blinked once, twice, but the feeling was still here. "What?"

  “I’ll call Aomine personally and discuss the details,” father claimed.

  He heard Tatsuya apologizing weakly and vanishing through the door. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he stood up, ready to call father out on this absolute bullshit, but a pair of strong arms pushed him back into the armchair.

  "Calm down, Taiga!" Alex snarled into his face. "Think!" Thinking had never been his kind of thing. "Sit down and think, Jesus fucking Christ!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  "Aomine-cchi, you look so pretty tonight!"

  Actually, Daiki looked like an absolute wreck and he was well aware of it. First, the train, then the meeting. This evening was getting far too long and he seriously wanted to sleep. Still, he smirked. "Only tonight?"

  "N-no! Of course not!" Stuttered the blonde alpha, "you're pretty all the time, really pretty! I've always wanted to.."

  Daiki had no illusions when it came to his future. He might hate the fact that his love life was being determined by the needs of the clan, but the Aomine name was binding. He was well aware that father had already chosen his future mate and also that it will be no one less than another clan's heir. He should be crying from joy that it wasn't Murasakibara.

 Kise Ryouta was the most handsome alpha Daiki had ever seen, especially when he was all blushing and stuttering. Standing on the balcony with someone you were told to mate half an hour ago should be frustrating and awkward and all but cute, but Ryota somehow made him feel at ease. "What?"

  He was looking at Daiki as if he were some special gem. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

  Still, it was a goddamn mating of convenience and he was going to make the most out of it. It was not about affection. Kise was after their money. He wanted to mate Daiki, then use father's resources and his gunmen to support Akashi Seijuro in his crazy crusade. That was something Daiki couldn't allow. The Aomine business was currently standing and falling with the Kagami family. He had to protect his money.

  He licked his lips. "Is that so?"

  "Yeah."

  Ryouta's irises burned golden. He was like a dream come true, a handsome, gentle alpha who would cherish him and never let any harm be done to him or their future cubs. _One more reason to stop him from joining Akashi,_ Daiki thought. Father told him what happened when Kiseki no Sedai was built. Aside from losing their money, they might also lose their lives and that combined was more than he was willing to risk. Not for a pissed off midget he hardly knew.

  Daiki caught a faint scent of arousal as the alpha subconciouslly closed on him, but his own body barely reacted. _God bless the suppressants!_

  "Then why don't you do that?"

  The words came out a little too forced, but Ryouta didn't seem to notice. The alpha's eyes were locked onto his lips, the golden gaze basically prying them open with sheer willpower.

  He was so going to twist this man around his finger.

  "Aomine-cchi-"

  Daiki ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip once again, mentally smirking at the way Ryouta's eyes followed it. It was almost too easy. They were inches apart when he breathed out: "Do it."

  It sounded dangerously close to an order. If Ryouta decided Daiki was trying to boss him around, he could actually beat him and he would have every right to do so. The rules were _that_ stupid. However, every self-centered knothead would think it was just a plea coming from a horny omega. Their brains were just working that way, in a simple hunger-power-sex circuit. They were the simplest of the three kinds even though they refused to acknowledge it.

  The kiss made him all but horny. Ryouta's palm was gently supporting the back of Daiki's head and he pressed their lips together, softly. He held Daiki as if he were a precious, breakable thing that would fall apart if he as much as squeezed him a little bit tighter.

_It was infuriating._

  Perhaps, Daiki thought, he was born to make out with Wakamatsu while they snarled insults at each other. It was rough and needy and he felt like he'd combust if he didn't get it. _Get what?_ More scratches? More hickeys? A knot? Daiki didn't know, but he recalled the way the alpha's fingers pulled on his hair and it still made him shiver.

  Ryouta was nothing like that. He'll be good to him, treat Daiki nicely. He’ll be open to his ideas and easy to persuade. If Daiki played it well, he could stop this little Akashi-supporting nonsense in no time.

  As their lips parted, he knew this alpha really was a keeper. He was his ticket to power.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  "You look awfully happy," Wakamatsu groaned as soon as he spotted Daiki entering the kitchen. The alpha was slumped onto the kitchen island, nursing a cup of something that seemed like a coffee. "Kise banged you that good? Hey! What are you doing, bastard?!"

  Daiki snatched the cup out of his hands and took a testing sip. Yup, it was definitely a coffee, but a little too bitter for his liking. "This is gross."

  "No, that sweet monstrosity of yours is gross! Now shut the fuck up and let me eat in peace!" The blonde alpha snarled. He looked miserable, Daiki thought, but he brushed it away as a rough night.

  His night, on the other hand, was all but rough. The evening was surprisingly boring. Ryouta showered him with small affections and they kissed some more, but it didn't feel any better than the first time. The alpha was still handling him like a china doll, fragile and expensive. Daiki hated it.

  Maybe it was the suppressants, he thought as he poured his own cup of the black perfection with three sugars. He'd been taking them since he boarded Touou and these things were said to mess with people's bodies. He had to ask Satsuki later. She understood things like that, since her father was the family doctor and all.

  "Hey, knothead!" Daiki elbowed the miserable alpha, not exactly gently. "You're taking too much space!"

  "Shut up, Aomine!" Wakamatsu didn't even look up. "Now be a good boy and go sit at the table or I'll spank you."

  "Ha! Got a lots of fingers, don't we?" Daiki pushed, but he was showed away. "Fine, be that way," he pouted, making his way to the small table nearby.

  Ryouta will hardly bicker with him like that.

  Daiki sighed. He shouldn't be worrying about that. If Ryouta wanted to see him as a weak, he could play along, as long as the alpha did what he wanted. _Oh wait!_ Maybe that was the way how to get him to do what Daiki wanted! Ryouta seemed seriously taken with him, so if he could put on a face and say that Akashi tried to hurt him or fuck him or whatever, maybe the alpha would snap. That could work.

  He rewarded himself with a large gulp of the black sweetness. Things were turning out to be brighter than expected.

  Wakamatsu would surely help him out. All he had to do was wait day or two after the mating ceremony and then ask the alpha to mess him up a little, maybe split his lip. Ryouta would find him home - beaten, quivering omega he failed to protect - and he'd want to avenge him. The plan was so stupid it had to work.

  Once they were done with Akashi, they would take down Murasakibara Atsushi. Daiki hated the bastard with his whole being.

  Oh yeah, things were definitely looking brighter.

  He wolfed down his breakfast and got up, ready to go to.. where? What should he even be doing now? Back at Touou, he'll go to some lesson or go play basketball with the knotheads, but here..

  "Hey! You alright?" Wakamatsu actually stood up and came to wave his hand in front of Daiki's face. "You're spacing out. You gonna go into heat or something?"

  Daiki swatted the hand away. "You wish," he scoffed. Then, another brilliant idea crossed his mind. "Teach me how to shoot."

  Wakamatsu did a double take. "What? No!"

  "Why not?" It was a great idea, right? With Akashi going for revenge and all, it was better to be prepared. He couldn't rely on Ryouta's protection all the time, no, he could even protect the alpha.

  "You really want me to lose my other pinky, don't you?"  No one teaches omegas how to shoot, Daiki knew that - he tried to persuade father many times, but always hit a hard wall. Wakamatsu, on the other hand, seemed to be more open-minded. Plus, he had a weak spot for Daiki.

  "Oh no, don't gimme that look!"

  "Please," he groaned. "Kosuke!"

  Wakamatsu froze. Daiki could smell his scent changing to something heavier, lust-laced. It made his head spin. Their sudden proximity dawned on him - they were a mere feet apart - when the alpha growled. "Don't make that sound ever again unless you want to ride my dick."

  Daiki was afraid he'd do just that if it weren't for the loud _bang!_

  The door flew open. Harasawa marched in, but came to halt as soon as he realized what he just saw. "You two are unteachable!"

  Harasawa Katsunori was father's right hand and most trusted advisor. Shit. Daiki heard Wakamatsu stutter a quick apology before the alpha disappeared and he was left alone under Harasawa's scrutinizing gaze.

  "Your father wants to see you," the alpha stated. "Right now."

  The next thing he knew, Daiki was pushed onto a chair in the office upstairs. "What the hell?"

  Father looked as if he hadn't slept at all. The circles under his eyes matched his navy hair and he wore the same rumpled shirt as yesterday, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even the snake on his forearm looked tired.

  "Forget about Kise," he said. "You're not going to mate him."

  "What?" Just ten hours ago, father sat on the very same spot and discussed the details of the upcoming mating ceremony with Ryouta's parents. Everything was going smoothly. The blonde alpha was positively smitten. "Why?"

  Father exchanged a quick glance with Harasawa. The younger alpha nodded courtly before exiting the small room and just like that, the two of them were left alone.

  So the situation was more serious than he thought. God, did someone shoot Ryouta or what?

  The older man took a deep breath. "Tora called. He knows."

  Cold fingers of dread wrapped around Daiki's throat. "That's.. not good."

  "No, most certainly not." Since the Tiger knew the families were joining to help Akashi overthrow him, there was only one logical thing he could do. "But," father lifted one tanned finger, "since we are such a good friends and he'll hate to see me suffer, he made me an offer."

  Being _a good friends_ with the Tiger could be freely translated as "we're pumping money into his shit, so he can't just shoot us." That was a great thing - he surely wouldn't fancy taking a bullet just because Kise was an idiot - but also kind of tricky. "What offer?"

  "He's sending his son to Tokyo to settle things with Akashi and the others. He'll leave us out."

  So far, so good. "I sense a _but_ coming."

  Father managed a half-hearted smile - "clever boy" - but it quickly faltered. The lines on his face suddenly seemed even deeper. Since mom left, he seemed to age twice as quickly.  "The young man asked for your hand. I said yes."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Twelve hours.

  Twelve fucking hours spent in the tiny space basically folded into thirds left Taiga ready to bite off someone’s head. Why didn’t he take the jet, again? Oh yeah, he was too pissed off to accept the small mercy when father offered it. Still, the cramps were definitely worth it.

  The memory still made his blood boil. For some stupid reason, Taiga had always thought he will choose his mate himself, but he was apparently wrong.

  He pulled on a hoodie. America might be relaxed when it came to tattoos, but flaunting the intricate designs in the middle of Tokyo would be a stupid idea. Going to Tokyo was a stupid idea in the first place, but father made it perfectly clear that he’ll have his head if he refused. Or Tatsuya’s. They might be an important parts of his syndicate, but certainly not more important that the syndicate itself. 

  Taiga was hundred percent sure he didn’t need a whiny omega in his life. He wasn’t any good when it came to people’s emotions and constantly worrying about hurting someone’s feelings was something he really couldn’t afford. His mom was an omega and he loved her, but one wrong word could bring her to tears. He couldn’t handle that.

  On the other hand, the only thing he really had to do was to show up at the ceremony and bite the omega’s neck. Oh, and give him a knot, but that part troubled him the least.

  A ride was supposed to wait for him in front of the airport, but Taiga couldn’t exactly tell which car belonged to Aida, even thought he had been told like five times. Great. What now? Should he call the older man? Turns out he didn’t have to, since some tall guy was currently jogging to him with a thousand megawatt smile plastered on his face, shouting: "Hi! You must be Taiga-kun!“

  Going to Tokyo was a fucking mistake.

  Should he know this guy? Calling people by their first names was a normal thing in America, but Taiga was told that Japanese people were extremely polite and formal, so he guessed he’ll be at least Kagami-kun or something. Not that he was complaining.

  "Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you. Kagetora sent me to pick you up.“

  Taiga shook hands with the brunette and followed him to a white BMW.

  "He‘d come for you personally, but he went to have his ear checked, so here I am.“ Did this man really wear flip-flops? Yeah, he did. Taiga’s typical-yakuza-guy image was permanently destroyed.

  The ride to Kagetora’s house took only about fifteen minutes. Talking to Kiyoshi was surprisingly easy. Taiga found out that this unorthodox alpha was actually Aida Riko’s mate and one of Kagetora’s hitmen. He wasn't present at the club when Akashi started shooting, but he knew enough details to retell the whole incident.

  Kagetora wasn’t alone in the club that morning. He had two guys with him, but they went to check on the latest supply while he went through the accounting. That was the moment Akashi came. The first two bullets missed and destroyed the mirror behind the bar, but the third hit its mark. The little shit must’ve thought he killed Kagetora, because he really looked like he had a hole in his head. Kiyoshi saw him at the doctor‘s, it was like someone poured a bucket of red all over him.

  "Riko wants his head,“ he stated, "but that’s what you came for, right?“

  "Yeah,“ Taiga sighed. That and few other things. "Basically.“

  The Aida’s house was smaller than he anticipated, but still big enough to comfortably house at least ten people. Taiga grabbed his suitcase and followed Kiyoshi inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  To say Daiki was just angry would be a huge understatement.

  He was seething.

  There was nothing to be said, nothing that would get him out of this. Even if he managed to change father’s mind, he couldn’t reason with the goddamn alpha. Or the Tiger. Or anyone in this fucking syndicate, because he was just a breeder, right? Who cares what goes through his head?

  Fuck! He was a human being, not a piece of goods!

  It was ridiculous! He’d never even seen the guy before and father dared to tell him that he’ll come to ask for his hand properly this fucking evening? Seriously? Kise did the exact same thing like twenty hours ago! It felt like a fucking auction - he was being sold to the highest bidder and no one in this syndicate could possibly offer more than Kagami's son.

  A stupid, small part of him wanted to curl onto his bed and cry because he could have a good, kind alpha, but Daiki brushed it away. Crying wouldn’t solve a thing.

  „Think about it as an opportunity,“ father insisted. Daiki was comfortable with the whole mating of convenience shit, right? Or was he alright with it only because he felt like he could handle Ryouta? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

  When was the last time he wanted to hit something so bad?

  He went to find Wakamatsu, but the alpha was sent to deliver the news to Kise. Daiki hoped nothing would happen to him - the Kise family might feel tricked or shamed or who knows. What if they choose to kill the messenger? It was nothing unusual. He couldn’t imagine Ryouta actually getting angry, but his old man was a whole different story.

  Why did he even care what happened to the knothead? It was just Wakamatsu, no big deal. They bickered and fought all the time, it's not like they cared for each other. Not _that_ way. And even if they did and managed to be together, it would be a disaster. They would probably yell at each other and fight and then make out and.. Alright, maybe he could imagine it, but that didn't mean a thing. 

  None of it mattered anymore.

  Daiki took his pill at five and started getting ready. Father was right. He should think of it as an opportunity.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  "We’re here,“ chirped Kiyoshi. Through the course of the afternoon, Taiga found out that the guy was a die-hard optimist. He didn't mind, at least until Kagetora informed him that Aomine was awaiting them at six. Then, the happy encouraging talk became plain annoying.

  They should’ve told him like a month ago because Taiga didn’t have the slightest idea what to do. He was supposed to dine with the Aomine family and formally ask for the boy’s hand. It might sound easy, but the reality was way harder.

  Taiga was well aware that his Japanese wasn’t exactly great, more like the opposite. Kiyoshi pointed out that he talked in a pretty disrespectful manner, but it was no wonder since he grew up in the States. He gave Taiga a few tips and the red headed alpha did his best to memorize them, but he had the feeling that once facing Aomine or his son, he wouldn’t know shit.

  Another thing bothering him was whether should he bring some kind of gift or not. Perhaps a flower? One couldn’t mess up with flowers, right? Kiyoshi told him not to sweat it, but Riko said flowers were a great idea and honestly, he believed her more.

  God, he was going to look like an idiot.

  "You‘re kind of green,“ Kiyoshi wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Are you nervous?“

  "Stop teasing him. You were worse,“ Kagetora growled at his son-in-law and urged both of them towards the house.

  "Because I knew you!“

  "That’s hardly an excuse.“

  The place was built in western style and probably twice the size of Kagetora’s. A scowling alpha in his mid-thirties opened the door for them and led the trio into a huge lobby.

  "Thanks, Kat-chan,“ grinned Kagetora. "You’re as charming as always.“ Taiga found him all but charming, but he stayed silent. The guy had at least one gun hidden somewhere in that expensive suit of his and he seemed pretty irritated.

  "Thank you Katsunori, that will be all for now.“

  The head of the Aomine family was hard to describe. He reminded Taiga of his own father in some ways – they were about the same age and had the same aura of superiority clinging to them - but he also seemed more refined and definitely not as intimidating. The last one was a wild guess, though. He had to be dangerous in his own manner, otherwise he wouldn’t climb so high.

  "Good evening, gentlemen,“ Aomine drawled. "I’m glad we managed to meet, even though it is kind of rushed.“

  Yeah, this man was definitely dangerous. Taiga just knew.

  They shook hands. "Kagami Taiga,“ Aomine smiled, "you are a spitting image of your father.“ Well, that could be both a compliment and a grave insult. Taiga passed it with a small smile. He should’ve taken a gun with him.

  Formally asking someone for their child’s hand would be awkward even in English, but in Japanese it was a pure hell. Aomine’s sharp eyes drifted towards the small bouquet in his left hand and the fake-smile widened a bit.

  Taiga caught that glance. So the flowers were a good idea after all. „Um, I thought this would be for..“ _Shit._ Did he really forgot the name of his soon-to-be mate?! So much about good first impression. Not even the flower could save him now.

  However, Aomine’s fake-smile didn’t falter. If anything, it widened even more, probably fueled by Taiga’s suffering. „Daiki,“ he hinted.

  „Yeah, for Daiki. Where is he?“ Taiga took a look around, anxious to change the subject. Really, the only person awaiting them in the lobby aside from Aomine was a blonde guy who looked all but omega. Or at least he hoped so – no, he prayed – because he wouldn’t fuck that guy even if they paid him.

  Finally, Aomine’s smile vanished. He quickly turned around and gestured something to the blonde guy who immediately got up and disappeared. Taiga counted it as a personal victory.

  „Let’s get something to drink, shall we? I’m sure Daiki will join us soon. He’s probably still preening.“

  The man led them into a western-style dinning room, complete with long table and a small bar standing in the corner. Everything was polished and clean, almost too clean. It didn’t really seem like anyone ever ate here. „Whiskey?“ Aomine motioned towards the bar. Taiga found himself nodding. Drinking wasn’t a good idea, he knew, but one glass wouldn’t do him any harm and he didn’t want to offend Aomine any more than he already had.

  Minutes passed and the omega was nowhere to be seen. Aomine was getting visibly nervous, glancing towards the door every few seconds. Kagetora and Kiyoshi tried to engage him in a small talk. Taiga didn’t join, instead he enjoyed the man’s discomfort.

 _So Daiki is it, then_. It was a nice name, easy to pronounce which was something Taiga welcomed. Also, it sounded quite cute. He could almost see a petite big eyed omega wrapped in expensive kimono strut through the door. Taiga would give him the flowers and he'll be all blushing, stuttering "thank you, alpha" and covering his face.

  Hell, he'd spent too much time with Alex and her mangas.

  "What do you think, Kagami-kun?" Kagetora suddenly asked. "Should we do it or not?"

  He was caught off guard. Aomine turned his attention to him, mouth twisted in a sly smile. Meantime, Kiyoshi was nodding furiously. They got him.

  "Heh, um.. I think you sho-"

  "I can walk on my own!"

  It wasn't exactly a shriek what caught their attention, no. It was more like a very angry demand, followed by a low grumble. "Fine. Good luck."

  "Fine." The doors flew open.

  A tall young lad stormed in, dressed in a black pants and a matching dress shirt.

  "You're late." Aomine glared at the newcomer. "This is Kagami Taiga. Kagami-kun, this is my son, Daiki."

_Holly cow._

  Taiga refused to believe this was an omega. Fuck. Still, there was no mistaking in him. He sported the same midnight blue hair as his father and his skin was just as sun kissed, if not darker. His scent was dimmed by something annoying and he had to step closer to really take a whiff-

  "You're staring."

  How did they get so close again?

  "Yeah, sorry," Taiga muttered. Suddenly, he remembered the bouquet in his hand, so he thrust it into the boy's arms. "Um, this is for you."

  The boy's - no, Daiki's - eyes widened as he stared at the roses. He had pretty blue eyes, kinda cat-like. Taiga witnessed them go from awed to annoyed in less than a two seconds.

  "Thanks. I'll go find a vase," the omega muttered and stormed out of the room again. So the flowers really were a stupid idea.

  "Where the hell are you going?" Shouted the guy behind the door. Taiga suspected it was the blond guy from before. Was he Daiki's bodyguard or something?

  "Idiot gave me flowers!"

_Touché._

  Aomine senior went visibly pale. Taiga realized that all three men were waiting for his reaction because the omega just insulted him. Should he be angry? He wasn't sure. The boy was supposed to mate Kise, so Taiga was probably the bad guy standing in the way of his happiness. It was understandable that he wouldn't be hyped about this. On the other hand, Taiga left perfectly fine Tatsuya and flew over the fucking ocean to ask for his goddamn hand.

  He decided he'll get a little angry. Aomine went even paler. "Kagami-kun, I'm so sorry. He can be little insolent at times, but I promise he'll be a good mate-"

  Not that angry, what's wrong with these people?!

  Daiki returned, looking no less annoyed than when he left. He graced Taiga with a fake-smile, but the skill wasn't very polished and it came out more like a snarl.

  Shortly after, the dinner was being served. The conversation varied from weather to the latest shipment of goods, whatever came to mind. At some point, Aomine started complaining about Murasakibara's people being too careless, because apparently there had been an incident with the local police when one of the omegas ran away from some club and decided to inform the authorities. Taiga wanted to ask if they had their man on the police station, but his Japanese proved to be more limited than he thought and Kiyoshi had to help him out. Kagetora boasted they had their people almost everywhere and informed them that the said omega was shipped back into Murasakibara's gentle treatment. Emphasis on gentle.

  Taiga noticed the way Daiki shuddered at the last comment, but he didn't say a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  The evening was a disaster.

  Daiki was late and father sent Wakamatsu to fetch him which led to a monstrous argument. In the end, the stupid knothead just dragged him down and basically pushed him into the dinning room. He tried to look apologetic, but failed.

  Kagami Taiga made him miss Kise.

  He scowled a lot, Daiki noticed. He also didn't talk much and when he did, he spoke in a strange manner. Father intentionally asked him complicated questions about his family and their business in America which made the alpha visibly uncomfortable, but he tried to answer anyway. When he didn't know some word, Kiyoshi Teppei hinted him.

  Through the course of the dinner, Daiki got a good picture of the Kagami family and their ties to Kiseki no Sedai, but he hardly knew a thing about the alpha. Not that he cared much. After all, this was only a contract, right?

  The alpha gave him another long look. Was it disdain he just saw? Daiki frowned. "What?"

  Kagami's weird eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing."

  He had the feeling that life with Kagami wouldn't include much talking.

  When the dinner was over, father insisted they move into the office to plan the ceremony. Last night, when Ryouta came to ask for his hand, Daiki was pushed to the balcony to entertain the alpha while parents discussed the details. Kagami's parents weren't present so he had to go through the stuff on his own. He seemed lost. Daiki was almost sorry for him, but only almost. It was actually convenient since this obstacle gave him the time needed to observe the alpha better.

  He was like a reverse Ryouta.

  The suppressants dimmed his sense of smell, but Daiki could still tell Kagami oozed power. He might be unsure and act like an idiot right now, but that was probably caused by the change of scenery. The Tiger wouldn’t send him all the way to Tokyo just to take care of Akashi, no, Kagetora could do that himself and repay the debt while at it. This was about succession to the throne. It was a trial to see if he could really handle Kiseki no Sedai.

  Perhaps he could give it a try, Daiki thought, it might even be fun.

  He stood up.

  "Are you done with the important stuff? I’d like to talk to Kagami.“

  Four pairs of eyes were on him in instant. Daiki could almost hear father’s voice: _What are you doing? Are you crazy?_ No, he was perfectly aware of what was he doing.

  For the first time this evening, Kagami smiled at him. "Sure, Kagetora can handle the rest, right?“ He jumped up from his seat. No one dared to say a word. "Lead the way.“

  Daiki felt the alpha’s gaze on his back as he opened the sliding door to the balcony. The cold air felt like a caress on his heated skin. It was already dark and the city lights could be seen in the distance, painting the sky with dim orange glow. Tokyo never slept. It merely switched coats to something darker and it was partially their fault.

  "Thanks. Ten more minutes and I’d die,“ Kagami shut the door. "And Taiga’s good.“

  "Huh?“

  "My first name,“ he explained. "You can as well call me by it, since we’re.. you know.“ Getting mated? Going to fuck? "Whatever.“ The red head leaned on the stony ledge next to him. He seemed really relieved, the previous perma-scowl nowhere to be seen. "So what do you wanna talk about?“

  "I don’t know,“ Daiki shrugged, "just tell me something about yourself.“

  There were roughly two or three inches between them. Taiga was staring into distance, probably at the city lights, while Daiki stared at him, his nose picking on his unfamiliar scent. He wasn’t exactly stunning. The split eyebrows were plain weird and he had circles under his eyes, but the more Daiki looked at him, the more handsome he seemed.

  "There’s not much to be said. I’m twenty two, only child, you know what I do for living.“

  "C’mon, give me some dirty details.“

  "What’s with the sudden interest in my person?“ Taiga eyed him suspiciously, crimson eyes squinting into slits. He would look kind of cute if it weren’t for the eyebrows, Daiki decided. He wasn’t getting used to them. Ever. "You weren’t so interested an hour ago.“

  "I changed my mind,“ he shrugged, trying to seem effortless and actually succeeding. "Are you complaining?“

  "Not in the slightest.“

  Was it a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth? Definitely. What the hell was the knothead smirking at? This was a serious talk! They couldn’t possibly coexist only knowing each other’s name and the way to the bedroom, right?! Wait. If this guy really thought that’s the course of things now, then he had a surprise coming.

  Thankfully, the alpha proved to be lesser idiot than expected. He didn’t share much, but from the little he said, Daiki could paint a decent picture – he lived at a family estate, went to school in LA, then joined the family business. Daiki’s brain supplied a wild image of Taiga swinging a baseball bat at someone’s head, but that was surely far from reality and he quickly pushed it away.

  The sides switched and now the alpha was interrogating him. His crimson eyes twinkled with mischief as soon as he heard about Touou and the basketball team. He nudged Daiki’s shoulder with his own. "Bet you were popular in the locker room.“

  What did he expect from a knothead, again?

  "No, really, you were a starter? You have to play one-on-one with me.“ Now this was an interesting talk. Still, Taiga in his well-tailored suit didn’t look like much of a threat.

  He snorted. "You’ll get your ass handed to you.“

  Daiki realized what he said seconds after the words left his mouth. He’d been pushing his luck the whole evening, but saying something so disrespectful straight to the alpha’s face was too much. One large hand fell on his shoulder. He braced himself, but the hit never came.

  "I’d like to see that!“

  He took in the toothy grin, then the hand on his shoulder and tried to process what the hell just happened. Any conservative Japanese alpha would beat the lights out of him right now – think Imayoshi - but this guy just laughed. It seemed almost surreal.

  Taiga must’ve noticed the way he tensed. His smile was quickly replaced by the familiar scowl and he muttered a silent "right, sorry,“ before pulling his hand away. Silence settled between them. Taiga didn’t even look at him, the easy attitude long gone. "They’re probably done,“ he said after a while. "I think I’ll better go. Good night.“

  "Good night,“ Daiki heard himself reply mechanically, but the doors already slid shut. He was left alone on the balcony, feeling confused and also kind of.. rejected?


	3. Chapter 3

  What the fuck was wrong with him? Getting all soft here because a goddamn omega graced him with his attention? Was his brain still in the States or what?

  "Please, come visit us soon," fake-smiled Aomine when they stepped out of his door, "Daiki would be really happy."

  “Yeah, I bet.”

  He really ended up looking like an idiot. Aomine seemed keen on making him trip over his own tongue and his pretty-faced son made it clear he didn't want to have anything in common with him, yet still, Taiga was stupid enough to follow him around like a puppy. God, he was so pissed off!

  Back at the balcony, Taiga thought they could get along. He genuinely enjoyed the small talk, but one accidental touch and the omega looked ready to throw up. It’s not like Taiga thought it would be a love at first sight or whatever, but he hoped they could at least.. What did he think, again? That the omega would fall into his arms? Maybe a little bit, but that obviously wasn’t the case with Daiki.

  So, his first night in Tokyo ended up being a fucking fiasco.

  Father demanded the ceremony to be as soon as possible in case Aomine changed his mind once again. The most convenient day turned out to be Saturday which gave Taiga exactly six days to settle down, at least temporarily. He couldn’t bring Daiki to Kagetora’s house, free room or not, that just won’t do.

  In the course of the next six days, he had to find a house, meet the family heads and come up with some kind of plan how to get rid of Akashi. Still, dealing with the whole yakuza would be easier than dealing with the omega.

  The first problem was solved surprisingly quickly. Kagetora informed him that the family owned a really nice penthouse in the city centre. The last occupant proved to be a little trouble, so the place was currently empty. Taiga was tempted to ask what happened to that guy, but he thought better of it. Something humane and legal, for sure. Better not to know.

  He went to see the penthouse on Monday afternoon and was immediately hooked. The place was to die for - three bedrooms, two bathrooms, everything spacious and modern and just the way he liked it. The hot tub was just a cherry on the top. He called father straight away and told him he'll take the penthouse as a wedding gift. After all, it was a small compensation for the fact that he was pushing his only son into mating a complete stranger.

  Hyuga Junpei arrived on Tuesday morning, along with Izuki and some of their men. Taiga found himself instinctively looking for Tatsuya, but the beta wasn’t among them. Of course he wasn’t! He was needed in Los Angeles and there was no single reason for him to come to goddamn Tokyo, Taiga reasoned with himself, what would he do anyway, watch him getting mated to Daiki? _It’s better this way._

  Knowing each other for a really long time, Hyuga was quick to notice his slip. He hadn’t commented on it until much later, since Taiga was meeting Midorima Shintaro that afternoon.

  The Midorima family was perhaps the only one openly opposing Akashi’s rebellion. “He used to be a friend of Akashi’s, the guy even wanted to mate his little sister”, Kiyoshi informed him, “but Midorima declined and they’re at each other’s throats since.”

  The meeting was short and court. Once again, Kiyoshi had to act like his personal translator. Midorima declared he’ll gladly provide men and weapons alike – that was a damn good offer coming from the man with the largest gun trafficking network in Japan. The only thing he wanted in exchange was the drug smuggling contract Akashi had with father. Taiga agreed, relieved to have at least one family on his side. It's not like they got much money from Akashi anyway, so no harm done.

  _One good, three more to go._ He still didn’t trust Aomine, but that probably wouldn’t change anytime soon.

  Wednesday morning was spent moving Taiga’s new belongings into the penthouse. He bullied Hyuga into helping him - not that he had that many things, the place was mostly furnished - because another pair of hands couldn’t hurt, huh? Two people were more than enough, but Kiyoshi got curious and demanded to tag along.

  Taiga shouldn’t have allowed that. Ever. “It’s too sparse,” the brunette stated critically. “You should’ve asked Aomine for help. I think he’ll be better at this - you know, the nesting stuff and all.”

  “That’s reasonable,” Hyuga huffed, “he’ll have to bring his things, too.”

  Heh. Taiga would never admit it, but he kinda forgot that little detail. Play it cool, play it cool. “Yeah, I’ll send someone to get the stuff. Koganei or Mitobe, probably.”

  He didn’t look forward to seeing Daiki, not after how they parted the last time. He thought they would at least try. Hell, if Daiki made that face when Taiga just touched his shoulder, what would be his reaction the moment he’ll try to knot him? He shuddered. No, if he really repulsed the omega that much, he wouldn’t even try. That would be sick.

  “Actually, I’d like to go. I want to check out their security plan for the wedding. Can’t have Akashi ruining your big day,” smirked Hyuga. Taiga awaited the worst. That face always meant problems. “You’ll go with me, right? It’s only polite to introduce your future mate to your best man.”

  There were times when Taiga wondered whether Hyuga forgot who commanded whom.

 

* * *

 

 

  Daiki took in the sight, resisting the urge to run his fingers over the cold surface of the mirror.

  He knew this was just a fitting, but the kimono still made him feel uneasy. Vulnerable. He hated it. He tried to persuade father that going in suit would be better, but the idea was shot down mercilessly.

  "Put on your shoes," commanded the elderly seamstress. She was fretting over him for more than two hours straight, constantly adjusting and taking in the waist and adjusting once more, but now it finally seemed like she was done. Daiki did as he was told. He wanted to growl at her or something, but the stupid white cloth made him feel things and he couldn't find the right words.

  She glared at him for a while before stating: "I think it's alright now."

_God, yes!_

  "Smile, Dai-chan!" Satsuki beamed at him from the small armchair, "Tetsu-kun wanted me to take a photo. He's really curious, you know."

  Daiki bet Tetsu didn't say anything like that, but again, he wasn't in his usual mood, so he let it pass. The flash made his vision go white.

  “You look like a prince!”

  “I look like a snowman.”

  He didn’t understand how could she be so hyped about a piece of cloth. It wasn’t even nice! The fabric felt rough against his skin and it was fucking heavy as if he were wrapped in a carpet. Daiki wondered if it was visible on the photo. Probably not.

  It was rough because his status was low, the seamstress informed him once he vocalized his discomfort. If he were a beta, it would be softer and perhaps even colorful, but omega's wedding attire had to be pure white to say they were "ready to be painted with the alpha's colors." The elderly beta tried to explain it to him, but Daiki stopped paying attention.

  Being _painted with the alpha's colors_ sounded extremely filthy. It was probably referring to something innocent like religion or family ties, but his perverted brain supplied an image of Taiga climbing between his legs while he laid sprawled on the spotless white cloth. It made his stomach sink.

  Back at Touou, he heard stories. Some of them pretty nasty. Now Daiki had nothing against making out or a little rough treatment, but there was a certain limit-

  "Do you want something special for the reception?"

  He blinked at the beta, perplexed. More fitting? “No, not really.”

  He agreed to the first thing she threw on him, anxious to slip back into the familiar comfort of his hoodie. “Let’s go home.”

  The little bell above the door jingled as they stepped out onto the street. It was almost dark. Another day of his freedom was coming to an end and he couldn’t do a thing about it.

  Days seemed to pass quicker since that fateful dinner. It was Thursday already and he still hadn’t heard from Taiga. Father was getting more and more pissed off, accusing Daiki of being “insolent beyond measure” and “forgetting his place.” Perhaps he really crossed some line and the alpha was deadly offended right now, but was actually nice enough not to strike him? He didn’t think so, but the knothead’s mind seemed to be working in different patterns. Who knows what actually went through his head?

  It’s not like Daiki missed him or something, not at all. He hardly knew the alpha, they were basically two strangers pushed into the same cage. He was just annoyed that the idiot didn’t show more enthusiasm, that’s all. Daiki was painfully aware that he didn’t fulfill the typical omega cuteness-overload image, but hey, he was still a fucking catch! Ryouta would be all over him at this point.

  “Oi! Took your sweet time there, huh?”

  He didn’t reply. He was in no mood for Wakamatsu’s snide remarks, not today. Instead, Daiki slipped into the back of the sedan and let his eyes fall shut. What the hell happened with his life? A week ago, he was planning a bright future and now what? Mating. Endgame. _Goodbye, ambitions!_ Taiga might be opposed to beating him – that would be a great quality, really – but he'll hardly let an omega talk into the matters of Kiseki no Sedai. No, once mated, every omega was supposed to stay home and take care of the household and cubs.

  Cubs. The whole idea scared him shitless. Daiki didn’t feel like having cubs, ever. He could hardly take care of himself, what if he accidentally hurt them or mistreated them? Fuck, he couldn’t even cook!

  Wakamatsu’s low voice echoed through the car. “He’s white as fuck.”

  Satsuki replied something, but he didn’t catch the words. Sleep was tugging at the corners of his tired mind and he let it take over, lulled by the steady hum of engine and the hushed voices.

 

* * *

 

 

  “So, you’re the guy who’s getting Mine-chin?” A pair of purple eyes basically bore a hole into his head. “For free? I don’t get it.”

  “Atsushi!” Another violet giant hissed, “stop with that nonsense already!”

  Out of the four Murasakibara brothers, Taiga hated the long haired one the most. It was a good thing he wasn’t the clan’s head, that would make things really annoying. Thanks goodness, the oldest brother had some brain cells left and backed away after few well-placed arguments. Or threats. Let’s say Taiga wasn’t in the best mood, thanks to the tall fucker and his stream of stupid comments. Whatever.

  “Now I really want to crush you,” the annoying guy scowled when they bid their goodbyes. Taiga was seriously tempted to blow his brains out, but one of the idiot’s brothers rushed to apologize for him. “Sorry about that, he’s like a kid when he wants something.”

  It seemed that mating Daiki will eventually gain him more enemies than allies. First Kise, now one of the Murasakibaras. It was getting quite unnerving. There was no denying that the omega was hot as hell, but guys like these could have basically anyone in the syndicate – speaking from experience here – and still, they both wanted his future mate. Emphasis on his. He might not have any real relationship with the omega yet, but Taiga won’t have that.

  “Fine, we’re done here, right?” Hyuga asked once they reached Kiyoshi’s car. “If so, can we go get Aomine’s things now? I’d like to get that off the list. Kise will come at eight so we have some time.”

  The brunette cracket one of his thousand megawatt smiles. “Sounds good.”

  One day, Taiga decided once he managed to climb into the backseat of the BMW, he was going to remind these two who’s the boss. Not now, though. Hyuga had always been acting more like his older brother and he was happy to have at least one person he could trust with his life in this goddamn city. As for Kiyoshi, the guy was surprisingly good-natured for someone who kills people for living. Taiga liked that – most of the times – so if the brunette wanted to run around in flip-flops, translate his broken Japanese and call himself his friend, he wouldn’t stop him.

  “Fine, let’s go.”

  The purple asshole ruined his mood. He was a heartbeat from wiping the floor with the bastard, seriously. He knew it was irrational and useless to work himself up because of something like that, but he just couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter that Daiki never as much as laid a hand on him, sharing food and lovers went against his nature.

  When he got out of the car, he was ready to pounce.

  Oblivious to his foul mood, Hyuga grinned: “Now show me the cute omega of yours!” Cute, huh?! Taiga had to hide a smug smile. He definitely looked forward Daiki unleashing his “cute” attitude onto Hyuga. That would serve him right.

  The stern alpha from before – whose name he totally forgot – let them in and went to inform old Aomine of the surprise visit. As soon as they stepped into the lobby, Taiga’s nose picked on a new scent. It was sweet and intoxicating and basically screaming omega nearing heat, so it naturally went straight to his groin.

  A frail-looking boy was staring at them from the top of the staircase, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

  “You lucky bastard.” Hyuga’s hand fell on his shoulder.

 _Shit._ “T-That’s not..”

  “Taiga?!”

  “..him.”

  He spun around, facing the one and only Aomine Daiki standing in the doorway with a petite girl and the blonde guy behind his back. He looked sleepy, Taiga noticed, his cerulean eyes were half-lidded and uncharacteristically soft. It was like seeing a different person, at least until Daiki took a whiff and his eyes shot up to the other omega.

  There was nothing soft about that look.

  “I’m sorry!” The wide-eyed boy shrieked before running off, probably to hide. The next second, Taiga could feel the stare on him, burning. It was like their first meeting all over again, him being speechless and Daiki wordlessly daring him to oppose to whatever had just happened.

  The difference was that today had been an exceptionally shitty day and he didn’t feel like playing idiot to the moody omega again. “Hi, I’ve been looking for you. Have you packed your stuff?”

  One fine eyebrow arched at him. “Yeah, it’s upstairs.”

  “Kagami-kun!” Old Aomine popped up from nowhere, wearing the widest fake-smile ever. Great. The universe obviously wanted him to go insane.

 

* * *

 

 

  At first, he didn’t understand.

  Satsuki woke him up when they pulled over behind some car. Alright, people were always coming to see his father, there was nothing unusual about it. What he didn’t expect was Kagami Taiga standing in the lobby with a pair of goons, drooling over goddamn Ryou.

  Now that was insulting.

  The alpha said he’s been looking for him, huh? Yeah, Daiki saw that. He would love to say something snarky, but father emerged and engaged Kagami and the glasses guy in some small talk. That gave him the time needed to process what he just saw – and also smelled because not even his fucking pills could dim everything – and to breathe through it.

He’s just a knothead, Daiki reminded himself, they’re like that. Simple. Stupid. Ruled by instincts. Without his pills, he’d be the same, if not even worse.

  Still, it pissed him off.

  “Should I bring the bags?” Wakamatsu asked, but Daiki turned him down. “No, it’s fine. I’ll go.” Putting some distance between himself and the red headed alpha seemed like a good idea, otherwise he might really say something inappropriate.

  “Wait!”

  Like a hell.

  “Hey, wait a moment!” Daiki tried to ignore him, but the knothead quickly caught up to him. “I’ll help you.”

  “I don’t need help.” He lied. There was a suitcase, a sports bag and three more duffels, all full of stuff and pretty heavy. He could definitely use some help, but no, he’d rather act childish and go three times.

  “I know.” From the corner of his eye, he caught Taiga making a face. “Doesn’t mean you can’t get it.” The alpha was trailing behind him through the halls until they stood in front his bedroom. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.”

  So there was no helping it. Daiki sighed and pushed the door open.

  Letting Taiga into his room made him feel oddly self-conscious. _Exposed_ would perhaps be a better word. The alpha took a few steps in and started looking around wordlessly, eyes sliding over the powder blue walls. He shrugged: “It’s kinda empty.”

  “Yeah, most of it is already in there,” Daiki pointed to the pile of luggage resting at the feet of his bed.

  Crimson eyes widened a bit when Taiga took in the sight. “You sure have a lot of stuff.”

  Oh, and he didn’t know it wasn’t all.

  Suddenly, Taiga grinned: “Is that all clothes?”

  It took him by surprise. The alpha’s face split in the exact same toothy grin he sported back at the balcony. He really was a weirdo. “Shoes,” Daiki admitted. The sound Taiga made then was something between snort and choking, but he didn’t tease him about his sneakers-collecting obsession any further.

  Wait, wasn’t he angry with the knothead? Yeah, he was, so why was he smiling?

  Oh, sure. It was the stupid, irrational side of him, the one that should’ve been silenced by the suppressants. _Of course._ The pills couldn’t shut it down completely, they merely muffled it and put a plug on his heats. Daiki pushed it aside and bent over the pile of his belongings, grabbing the sports bag and some duffel with toiletries. He waited for the alpha to do the same, however, the knothead didn’t move an inch. When Daiki turned around to face him – to ask what was his idea of help if not carrying the heavy shit – he found him just standing here, staring.

  Taiga was definitely checking him out.

  “What?!” He didn’t like the look. Or maybe he did, god he didn’t know! The stupid side of him was currently basking in the glow of the alpha’s attention – seriously, what the fuck? – while the rational, still angry one wanted to kick Taiga’s ass for looking at him as if he were a goddamn snack. Did the idiot think he could just march into his home, ogle the staff and then go all alpha on him?!

  The red head looked away. “It’s nothing.”

  “Sure,” Daiki huffed. The flush on Taiga’s cheeks basically screamed nothing, but hey, two could play this game. He put the sports bag down and bent over the pile of luggage again, pretending to search for something particular. “So, who’s that new friend of yours?”

  “Huh? You mean Hyuga? He came from the States with the rest of the guys.”

  “Oh.” Alright, so the Tiger already had his people in Tokyo. That was good to know.

  “He wanted to check the security for Saturday.”

  “Hmmm.” Daiki’s fingers ghosted over the smooth plastic suitcase. He could feel the alpha’s gaze run down his legs. So fucking easy. Two more minutes and Taiga will forget that someone like Ryou ever existed. “What did you want to talk about?”

  “Um.. about Saturday.”

  Great. “What about it?”

  Daiki didn’t anticipate that debate, but fine, at least he’ll know if the alpha really was mad or not. He straightened and turned around to face the alpha properly.

  There was a moment of silence. Taiga’s weird brows knitted together and he shook his head in defeat. Daiki observed the internal battle for a while, but when the alpha opened and closed his mouth for the third time, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Just spit it out already!”

  Right, that was respectful as hell.

  Taiga didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I understand you’re not over Kise-“

  “What?!“

  “-and I won’t force you to do a thing because it’s probably too soon for you and it would be dumb.“

  “God, what are you talking about? Why are you dragging Kise into this?” Why the fuck was he talking about Ryouta?! He got the feeling Taiga wasn’t exactly genius, but this was little too much.

  “It’s okay, I get it. I had someone, too, but we’ll be stuck in this for like forever so it would be nice if you got over it quickly.”

  _Oh._ Turns out he brutally underestimated the alpha. He wasn’t a little off, he was dumb as fuck.

  “Y-you think I loved Ryouta?”

  Daiki couldn’t believe he actually said that sentence. That was the second dumbest thing he heard today, right after the “painted with the alpha’s colors” thing. He wanted to laugh, but Taiga was scowling at him in a way that indicated he pretty much believed just that.

  “You’re really something, you know?” He smirked instead. “Calm down, we weren’t dating or anything like that.”

  “Then why did you freak out?”

  Heh, that was a good question, but what was he supposed to say? That he was expecting a bitch slap? No, Daiki would rather skip that part.

  “Me? I didn’t do anything. You were the one who ran away!”

  Shit. One day, he was getting a filter on that mouth of his. Implying to any alpha that they ran away from something was like telling them they had small dick. He could see the muscles in Taiga’s jaw tightening. The growl was loud enough he could hear it even with the six feet of distance between them. “What’s your fucking problem?”

  “I have no fucking problem!” Aside from the knothead that was suddenly getting in his face. He was tempted to back away, but the crimson glare glued him to the spot. Taiga basically radiated anger. He was growling, no, they were both growling, teeth clenched and fingers curled into fists, until the alpha snarled: “Fine.”

  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be scared. Right now, Taiga could probably rip him in two if he wanted - or fuck him senseless – and god, he smelled like he wanted to. Adrenaline coursed through Daiki’s veins, mixed with the alpha’s heavy scent, making him light-headed and courageous beyond the point of stupidity, so far that he found himself jabbing a finger into the centre of Taiga’s chest, hissing his own “fine!”

 

**

 

  “Then kiss me,” he blurted out.

  Okay, Taiga thought, if Daiki didn’t date Kise and apparently had _no fucking problem_ , then a small kiss should be alright. It made sense, didn't it? He could hardly think since the omega was driving him up the wall with his fucking attitude and legs that seemed to have no end. Plus, his smell was so goddamn annoying! It wasn’t sweet or spicy or anything. But it was definitely there, something mind-blowing hidden under the thick layer of the unnatural whatever. Taiga felt like he’d have to claw through Daiki’s skin to really taste it. It was maddening.

  Everything happened a little too fast.

  Taiga didn’t expect the omega to actually smash their mouths together. He should have, though. Daiki steadily destroyed all his expectations since the moment they met – he was too tall, too mouthy, just too much in every way. He also pulled away too soon.

  The kiss was more like an aggressive peck. It was totally unsatisfying and Taiga found himself following the soft lips until they were connected again. Daiki might get away with lots of things, but he wouldn’t get away with such a half-assed kiss. No, they were going to do this the proper way.

  He pawed onto the omega’s waist, holding him in place while trying to get through his pursed lips. Daiki grunted, his nimble fingers sneaking into the hair on Taiga’s nape, tugging with enough force to hurt. He hissed against the omega’s mouth which earned him another wicked tug. Was he getting off on this?

  Taiga opened his mouth to complain and that was the moment the sneaky bastard slid his tongue inside. Something in the back of his head shouted that this was wrong, that he should be the one to call the shots, but frankly, he didn’t give a flying fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) I really don't know what to say about this, just maybe that English ain't my first language so there may be some grammar fuck ups. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
